A Dream No More
by Nman1221
Summary: For months, Frisk has been trying to charm her goat friend. A series of loosely connected chapters, following the story of Frisk trying to captivate her favorite goat boy.


Today was the day, Frisk decided. For weeks now, Frisk has been desperately trying to charm her goat friend, whom which she recently saved from the Underground. Small acts like wearing shorter shorts than usual, or wearing clothing that really defined her "curves", earning nothing more than a couple of furtive glances from Asriel. But today, Frisk would take their platonic relationship to the next level. While Toriel generally cared for the two kids, they never really thought of each other as siblings, but more as close friends. Frisk however, was the only one between the two (for now) that actually thought of the other romantically. Tonight, Toriel was working at the school late and would not be home untill later that night. Frisk took advantage of the situation and set up a devious plan to greet Asriel as he walked home from school. A/N: Frisk didn't go to school (for now) because she saw the experience as traumatic from her early years. AN/. She tied an apron around her waist, pushing it up against her beasts. After taking lessons from Toriel, Undyne, and Papyrus, Frisk had become very proficient as cooking, and would often cook meals for the family. But today, Frisk was whipping up something extra special (her body).

"I'm back...!" Asriel yelled from the doorway.

"oh hey, you're back a little early today ;)" Frisk smiled at him.

Asriel suddenly found the potted plant sitting across the room from them particularly interesting, as he looked anywhere but Frisk.

"I made lunch, or you can take a shower first, which ever you'd like", a sly Frisk started, "or maybe," she started seductively, "you'd like me instead?"

A shocked Asriel glanced towards Frisk's direction, and suddenly, the clothing, the statement, it all became too much for the poor goat boy. "I'LL TAKE A SHOWER FIRST THANKS!" Asriel yelled as he ran upstairs flustered.

Meanwhile, Frisk was having a heart-attack because Asriel's cuteness level just went up by about 100 (although previously it had been infinity to the nth power). Frisk dropped a note on the table for Asriel, letting him know that he went to Undyne and Alphys' place for a bit and that lunch was wrapped on the kitchen counter. The outside chill was nothing to Frisk, the adrenaline from their previous exchange still warming her blood. Frisk ran to her best friends' place, hardly being able to wait to tell them about the exchange between her and Asriel. Undyne and Alphys had been supporting Frisk on the sidelines for a little bit now, ever since she confessed to them at a girl's slumber party that had one night. They promised their full support in the matter.

**Meanwhile at home**

"oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god"

**Back to Undyne's place**

Frisk kicked open the front door, breaking it into a million pieces, much to Undyne and Alphys' suprise. "Guys sit down and get some popcorn cuz we are having a slumber party." Frisk boldly stated.

Undyne and Alphys were more than happy to oblige, eager to hear what Frisk was so frantic about all the sudden. Frisk slowly began to recount the story, closely watching her friends' facial expressions the whole time. It went from shock, to straight out pride in their little female friend. Alphys was constantly fanning her red face, as if she was imagining something much more than the PG-13 actions she described, much to Frisk's pleasure. The girls shared more gossip and words of encouragement towards Frisk's actions today. Frisk sent a quick text to Toriel letting her know that she was staying with her friends that night, and they talked and watched anime until the fell asleep in a giant heap of bodies and blankets.

**Back at the house**

Asriel was still freaking out towards Frisk's actions today. What did she mean when she said that? Did she even really mean what she said? I mean, they had been friends for awhile, so maybe it was a friendly invitation? No no no, no way could that be something that friends were supposed to say to each other. Asriel had noticed the outfits Frisk had chosen, how her clothing clung closely to her chest, accentuating her curves. Had she really fallen for him, and what did he think of her? He promptly passed out, leaving his thoughts for another day,


End file.
